Talk:Kingdom Hearts coded
If this is supposted to be after khII how come sora has his red cloths? Red outfit? avatar kingdom THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE BALITHIER..... Could someone maybe create a page for Kingdom Hearts Mobile? OEh....who's that between Mickey and Roxas ? Trailer! ---- http://youtube.com/watch?v=_yEUD0SfPAM&eurl=http://khinsider.com/ Information Crisis! Coded is out in Japan right? Then why there is so little information about it?!!! There's a trailer and 2 gameplays on youtube, but besides that nothing! I wish I could see the cutscenes about the truth Mickey talked about, but how if there is no information anywhere! --Dracomertall 22:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Because only that much of the story has been released. You have to download the rest. Sorry for bringing bad newz :(--Zack fair 007 00:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC) OH MAN! That sucks! But the gameplay on youtube is in Olimpus Coliseum! Shouldn't be a new cutscene in Traverse Town? --Dracomertall 11:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) No. Just be patient, and the videos will come. IN like Spring. --Zack fair 007 02:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I know it is Tidus, but he looks like Vaan from Final Fantasy XII. 10:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) It's Tidus from Dissidia.--Kai Maciel 11:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I know that. It's just that in this picture, Tidus looks very much like Vaan. But I knew it was Tidus all along, since due to his garments. 11:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I never knew that they both look alike (since I often play FFXII) 13:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Screens & Scans Really Out ? King Mickey talking in Japanese is hilarious!--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 15:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) New Episodes This new content is actually episode one with the previous version being a demo. making June 3 the real release date. Return, to free them from their torment Do ya think that Xion might have something to do with coded? And roxas was absorbed by Sora. Y'know, I like Xion,she's an okay character.but on the other hand,her storyline has reminded me how much I hate clones in a way that hasn't been done since the Metal Gear Solid series. Worlds? On Xiggie's blog about Kingdom Hearts coded, it says that the following worlds will be featured in the game: Disney Castle Destiny Islands Traverse Town Neverland Atlantica Twilight Town Pride Lands The Land of Dragons Agrabah Olympus Coliseum Wonderland 100 Acre Wood Is this true??? America? The New Black Coated Dude He's new, mysterious, weres a black cloak, can teleport, and has some connection to Mickey, Jiminey, or Sora-CLARKMASTER! 00:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Mabye he's a switch bad feller. Were an even bigger badder boss come round and the New guy's a good guy-CLARKMASTER! 00:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It'll be awesome if he was a reserected Repliku-CLARKMASTER! 00:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I hope not, he's gotten kinda borin-CLARKMASTER! 00:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) --'—MorghMan' 22:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) first we need some translations of the released episodes. Its already reveal in episode 4 he is Jiminy's Journal's incarnate in Riku's form. Cococrash11 Yeah but in episode 7 Data Riku said that he first met Data Sora in DI so we still don't know who was the one in the awakening--Masgrande 01:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) EUREKA! :That probably was Xehanort's Heartless. I think the journal has managed to pick up on more than just Sora's experiences. This could be due to Naminé's meddling, due to Riku being in Castle Oblivion at the time the Journal was wiped, maybe some of his experiences were picked up by the journal as well. Meaning we're gonna see some behind the scenes stuff from KH as well as possibly finding out what Mickey put in that note he sent to Sora at the end of KHII. Adam 148 20:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) CONFIRMED! KH Coded coming to iPhone 3GS, Pic of internal Square Enix document http://www.neowin.net/forum/index.php?showtopic=827470 Theory on Birth by Sleep and Coded This is pure speculation, but considering that Nomura said that birth by sleep is linked deeply to coded, maybe the titular "them" that is refered to in the journal are Terra, Ven, Aqua. Its slightly possible, considering Terra may reprizent darkness, Ven is similar to Sora and Roxas so he is light, and Aqua was seen in The World That Never Was which is twilight/Nothingness. Maybe this has some clues in it for the origin of the keyblades of Dark and Light, and Twilight path that DiZ questioned Riku about. 13:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Aqua was never at the World That Never Was. User:JudgmentDay95 Well, true, but her armor was spoken to by Xemnas. Like I said above, it was a brief epiphany. Yeah, but that was at Hallow Bastion, in the Room of Sleep, not at the World that Never Was. LOL. But to be far Hallow Bastion, like the World that Never Was, resides between light and darkness, so the theory does make sense- Black Tornado paying for coded Maybe someone can answer this: does one pay for coded all at once and download each chapter for free, or buy each chapter at a small price? Everything we know. This Faq has Fan translation and walkthrough for everything in coded so far http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 23:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) So if I were you guys I would read this website to understand whats going on in coded and add some information about anything related to coded. --Cococrash11 01:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Episode 7 I got this info in this website http://forums.khinsider.com/side-stories/141500-episode-7-summary-spoilers.html If I wrote Episode you guys would just say I had poor grammer so maybe you guys edit yourself or something. --Cococrash11 04:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I just want to say that Episode 7 of Kingdom Hearts coded makes no sense at all. I read over it a few times, in utter confusion each time. The summary KHInsider provides is extremely vague and goes into little detail or explanation about the most important events. Hopefully we can get another summary of Episode 7 soon. -- 05:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think the problem, DTN, is not the detail of important events, but the lack of important events. That is to say, Episode 7 is a brainfart cliffhanger. Maggosh 06:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Singsong I'm smelling a sequel... (or at least i'd better be, they didn't answer a damn thing here) --Neumannz 15:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) So this is the last episode?--Masgrande 01:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Don't think so, gonna wait for an episode 8 sometime in january. It's confirmed there is another episode in a new post in Message from the KINGDOM Nomura said: By the way, “coded”, released on mobile phones, will soon reach it’s climax. The other day I was playing the testing version of the final episode, and I hope you’ll all play it after finishing “Birth by Sleep”. I think you’ll find quite a few connections. This was posted after the release of Birth by Sleep.--Masgrande 13:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Antagonist THis game haven't shown the true antagonist. Maybe the antagonist is the one who make the Bugs. I think they should make more episodes. --Cococrash11 23:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Yeah you did. not just the clifhanger but the way it ended without a battle report (how many attacks you used, your point score, heartless defeated, bugs smashed etc.) as well as the lack of credits make it seem to me that at least one more episode is forthcoming. 00:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Coded episodes also usually have a "Post battle" option to revisit worlds for side quests and level grinding which wasn't present for either part of hollow bastion. 00:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Connection to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? Ah, the famous line "We must return to free them from their torment"...And then Kairi says in BbS's secret ending, "There are still sad people."...Doesn't it makes sense that because Sora has to "reconnect", that the letter Sora recieved had information about this mission and was sent at the end of Coded's story line? The two quotes practically mean the same thing. Doesn't it make sense that at the end of Coded when King Mickey figures out the meaning of "We must return to free them from their torment" that it means Sora has to fix the connections to him and thus he sends Sora the letter? - User:One-Winged Angel 16:34 January 11, 2010 And I think Ansem the Wise has something to do with the extra data that was added to create the new door at the end of KH coded Episode 7. ( see here, although the Enlgish version may vary: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=993y9jUFcvI&feature=related )Samoth 20:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) playthrough Found a playthrough on Youtube, here is a link if you haven't seen ithttp://www.youtube.com/user/DChiuch#p/search/0/S-jzSstMXX8.--Masgrande 23:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode 8??? When does Episode 8 come out???--Darkstar16 14:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) End of January(which kind of means now), http://heartstation.org/?p=2030Boosh!!!--Masgrande 04:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :As people are still disagreeing about episode 8, I have removed the unsourced claims about it. We can (and should) wait until we get first-party sources, such as a magazine interview or a video recording of the episode.Glorious CHAOS! 19:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well ReBirth Wings posted the playthrough as they have since the first episode, and their information is always correct. http://elwi.blog15.fc2.com/blog-entry-3749.html -Breaktheice16 (talk) 15:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) This link even had coded ending scrpit http://heartstation.org/?p=2041 --Cococrash11 00:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Again. WE CAN AND SHOULD WAIT UNTIL WE GET FIRST-PARTY SOURCES. Cococrash, you have been asked many times to not rely upon gamefaqs or heartstation for sources, and if you do this again, I will be forced to start giving you warnings.Glorious CHAOS! 11:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! I didn't write anything in this articles I just show the links. --Cococrash11 23:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::You were right about the official website having some info on the episode; I have updated the page accordingly, but plot info should not be added without a source to a translated playthrough.Glorious CHAOS! 23:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Cool it, Kryten, don't proceed to warn him. He only put the Heartstation bit on the talk page. If it was on the actual page then we'd probably make the move. As for the translated playthrough, I'll go and take a look and see if I can find one elsewhere. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 02:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Next Kingdom Hearts Ven, Terra, Aqua: no kidding. But Roxas, Axel, Namine, Xion? ...The actual video never mentions them. at all. only Ven, Terra, and Aqua. Unless I watched a cut-off part of it. So, does coded SPECIFICALLY mention anything about those four? If so it would make my day... 01:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC)eclipse_darkness Omamus: They have been mentioned by multiple sources AHHH oka that explains it. ive been avoiding BBS spoilers so I don't know much about it. Hm, KH III is starting to look slightly like overkill....which is always a good thing :) 01:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Eclipse_darkness coded Does anyone know why the word "coded" isn't capitalized? Just curious. The Inexistent 17:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :Because it's not capitalized on the logo. --BreaktheIce16 (talk) 12:22, 6 June, 2010 (UTC) ::Obviously, but there has to be a reason. There is a Kingdom Hearts REcoded Alright. Phil Snyder's already been officially announced as the new voice of Jiminy Cricket (I put in the cite-note after Kingdom210 provided me the URL). And his first project is Recoded. Now, that's all the info we have for now on the remake of coded, seeing that it hasn't been announced anywhere else, but let's keep that in mind... 10:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) So, we're getting Recoded instead of coded? We get the remake and not the original? That makes plenty of sense. When was the last time that happened? Dracula X? maggosh 20:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :When was the last time that happened ? Re:Chain of Memories. Simple. And I have a feeling it's gonna be on a phone again (even if they didn't reveal anything, possibly the iPhone), and I have a gut feeling that it's not gonna see an EU release. >_> 00:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that's what Maggosh means. We did get the original CoM, and then ReCoM, but here we're not gonna get coded, but we will get Recoded. Personally, I'm hoping the "Re" treatment means we're not getting it on a phone, like how ReCoM went to a console. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) when was it comfirmed that recoded was a remake of coded. sure its kinda obvious but then its also that obvious that jesse mccartney is going to do the voice of ventus. -ShadowsTwilight 00:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Valid point, we don't have anything outside of a name. We should probably hold off on placing it in the article until a clearer statement is released. 00:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :It had better the hell be a handheld game, is all I'm saying. I'm not buying a freaking i-phone just for this, no matter how bad I want the game. I have my principles.Glorious CHAOS! 01:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd get it if it was a DL game, like on WiiWare or XBoxArcade or PSN. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if that's the case, what're the rewards gonna be ? 02:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::OH! Yeah, it's almost certainly going to be WiiWare, just like FFIV After. That was a phone game in Japan too.Glorious CHAOS! 05:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) There isnt even any comfirmation that this IS a coded remake. for all we know it could be coded part 2 (granted it's unlikely but you never know) -ShadowsTwilight 01:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank the heavens I'll be prepared. I got an IPhone for my birthday. @onewinged angel- i'm just saying there's a reason we have that policy not to post stuff without official comfirmation. stranger stuff has happened -ShadowsTwilight 01:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :There's already someone doing the English recording, which means the Japanese game must be done. There is literally no other game it could be. It's the English version of Kingdom Hearts coded.Glorious CHAOS! 03:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::With the BBS VA's, we have no official word matching the actors to the roles, and people still disagree on some of them (like Mark Hamill). With Recoded, we have a reliable source explicitly saying that it's being dubbed (meaning that the Japanese game has been released), and that the voice is Jiminy. The title is different by two letters, and we've received previous confirmation that coded was going to be ported to America. This isn't speculation at all - as I said before, there is literally only one game this could be, and the title's are virtually the same, so there is no danger in putting it on the page as "It's being brought to America as "Recoded". In the freak chance that Snyder was BS'ing us, we can fix it, but right now, we have the required source, let's post.Glorious CHAOS! 19:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded Officially Confirmed on SE I'm for starting a new one for it! That probably wouldn't have a lot of subtance to it right now, so maybe we should wait just a bit to give it its own article. I tweaked this article though. 17:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I really hope that Recoded will be for the DS NOT the DSI Ware. --Nathbud789 17:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Just so everyone can see, here's the link to Twitter, as well as the Tweet itself: Our E3 line-up revealed: FINAL FANTASY XIV, The 3rd Birthday (PSP), KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep (PSP), KINGDOM HEARTS Re:coded (NDS)... 19:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It's also on Square of NA's E3 Press Release: http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/06/09_01.html I guess that makes it totally legit. I was seriously doubting whether or not it was a hoax after seeing a really shitty NA logo for Re:coded, but now that it's on Square of NA's site, there's no denying it.--XYZ. 23:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC)